Role-playing Page for pg 75!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 75! 74 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde is just walking around, doing her nightly duties when Edward slams the door in her face.* Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago What an entrance! XD 5 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago At the wrong place at the wrong time. (I was laughing so hard at his entrance) 4 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream • 3 years ago Anyone want to rp? 4 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream • 3 years ago You guys probably heard about this in the news but I feel like this is the best way to get this heavy loss out of my chest. Just today I received unfortunate news that my brother's friend was killed in a car crash, just the look in my brother's eyes made me want to hug him. This news is recent and I am still trying to process this. 7 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Oh no! I'm so sorry for your loss. Take all the time that you need to process everything, we'll be here for you if you need us. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Sylveondream • 3 years ago I'm so sorry! If you need anything please let us know! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago I'm so sorry for the loss. Let any of us on here know if you want/need anything, even if it's just someone to talk to. Our thoughts are with you. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago How rude! Be nicer to Mz Hyde! She's awesome! >:O 5 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Awww! Shucks! ^////^ 5 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago Oh my god he DOES!!! What app is this?! 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago Okay, so you'll never guess this! He has a plague doctor mask AND.....HIS NAME IS DOCTOR JULES!!! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago It's currently a demo, but it has a kickstarter page! 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago I gotta check this out!! 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago I did a huge double take when I saw this!!! XD 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago • edited His name is Julian. He is "The fugitive doctor who hungers for revenge." Favorite meal: Lobster claws Favorite drink: Black coffee Favorite flower (XD): Wolfsbane Horoscope(XXDDDDD): Gemini the Twins 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago I KNOW!!! 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Guest • 3 years ago So awesome!!! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago WHY IS THERE NO "I WANT YOU INSIDE ME NOW" OPTION??? DXD 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago The Jekyll clone is REAL!!!! XD 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Edwards sleeping on the couch tonight! XD 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Damn right he's sleeping on the couch! Bad Hyde! Treat your fans with respect! XD 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited ESPECIALLY YOUR BOTTOM BITCH!! DXD 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago XD What?! XD 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago https://www.google.com/url?... 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Thank you for the details, Mz Hyde. XD 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Fans?! That's his BAE!!! XD If he keeps that up then Mz. Hyde might make him Romen again! ;D 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago XD 4 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited (@Decipherer quick question, which you don't really need to answer just in case it spoils some future reveal but Is Artemis trans? Because I noticed that little feudian slip Susan made. Plus it would account for some of his more feminine features and his name. idk this seems like one of those huge things that would probably be come an arc or some personal moment with a close character so you dont really need to answer ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ IM JUST REALLY CURIOUS MAN) (... I don't think this tag thing works on mobile ...) 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (Hey! So the tag doesn't work for mobiles I believe but someone can always tag them for you.chatterghosts Arty is trans but Artemis is the name he picked for himself. You can read the full discussion where this was addressed here: http://the-roleplaying-scie... Hope this helps! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (Thanks buuuuut if she already answered then I don't think it'd be necessary. BUT THANK YOU ANYWAYS welp another on the reading list and my new found love for Artemis is ever growing) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (Oops sorry! XP Arty is such a sweet bean and I love him!!! <3 WHEN HE'S NOT KIDNAPPED!!! >:( ) 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (nah it's fine my man :D wait. what? when? geez did I really miss that much?) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Starry Eyed • 3 years ago He is! It's not much of a secret, ahah. 3 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed chatterghosts • 3 years ago (ahhhh but Niamh doesn't know that >:3 *low key suggesting that this needs to be an interaction between them*) •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited (Catt Hatter CONTINUATION oooooOOOOoooooh we can work with that, how about this: you accidentally generate a Time Crease/Space Fold so large it 'bubbles' the Society couldn't find any good pictures except the last one on this one, is what I'm trying to visualize but completely cut off as for our dearest ghost I haven't been completely honest I suppose not completely explain myself?. Rei isn't exactly a ghost, or she is but a reeaaaaaaaally loosely based term ... I guess. Ghosts are souls that refuse to leave this world, which is still true for Rei but ghosts can leave, once they accept their deaths they go, move on, grass is greener on the other side, heaven or hell, etc. But Rei doesn't have anywhere to go. In her experiments she managed to scatter her mind and soul and body across space and time, the fact that they collected into one entity is monumental. Or technically multiple. Rei is scared, she probably figured out what she did, she knows she's backed into a corner by life, she doesn't want to die. She doesn't exactly want to live either. Ironic I realize because she strived to become immortal ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. When Rei 'disappeared' she went to somewhere like the Upside-down from Stranger Things you haven't watched it, it's like a parallel dimension but negative but it was created, by the gods of irony, by Rei herself. Unintentionally. In that experiment it basically blasted this personal hell for Rei's scattered particles. That's where she is, right now. She's freaking out a little bit. She can see you guys, where the walls are a bit weaker. She's not doing so hot. HAHAHAHH WOW I REALLY WENT OFF ON THIS ONE. Honestly I've been holding this up for a while FEELS GOOD, like a weight off my chest *whispers* it's fine oh man I'm sorry, I didn't realize it could be so bad.) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (So, you want it to be Catt's fault that the Society gets flung out of its universe? She's gonna cry if everyone blames her. What if someone who didn't know what they were doing tried to use her machine? I'm curious as to how it would work. The Space Folds connect or "pinch" two points of space together, so when the surfaces the point was attached to are separated, you can fundamentally teleport by stepping through it. The Time Creases were an accidental byproduct of when Catt was trying to create the Space Folds, er, sort of. she was actually trying to do is a bit more complex. The trouble had been that she was trying to only use one surface or "platform" to create the Folds, so instead of connecting space, the platform would connect to an earlier time. How far back it reached was contingent on the colour and material used for the "platform." Oh, I know she's not actually a ghost-ghost. But saying "a severed fragment of her original being" every time is a bit cumbersome. Oh dear. Did you want some way for her to come back? We could say that whatever the space inside the hatt is, it's closer to Rei's Upside Down seen it, by the way. It's awesome! :D so we might be able to hear her from in there. What do you think? Also Catt's kinda been busy since the missing Helen story. What with, Alice, having the brain surgery and still recovering from it and memory loss. Hey, chill. Story planning takes at least twice as many words as actually making the thing happen. I'm glad you feel alleviated though, good for you! :3 *whispers* thank you Meh, it's not completely unheard of. It just freaked me out because it was new and I didn't know I was capable of sleeping for that long! Apparently HJ's done it before too. Though I do wonder if I should bring it up with a doctor or something.) 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 3 years ago * Creepy me again! So sorry for being rude. Wow so much rude. I just wanted to send a word of encouragement for Catt, since there is definitely going to be a grumpy TimeLord on board when whatever you two are planning happens. You know 10, so you know he's not a douchebag. Also he's traveling with girls so there's some added softness there. 10 will be very frustrated with the accident and probable negligence, but if anyone gets mad at Catt or tries to attack her, you can count on him to defend her/ get her away to a safe space so that she can calm down, have hot tea, and brainstorm some ideas for a solution. She'll definitely have important people in her corner �� * 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 3 years ago (Thank you! TuT That really helps me feel better about the whole idea. Though before any of this universe-bubble stuff happens, Catt needs to get her head put back together.) 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 3 years ago * They don't call him the Boyfriend Doctor for nothing ;D * 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 3 years ago (They call him that? That's kinda adorable. :3 ) 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 3 years ago * Yeah, the Doctor Who fandom refers to 10 and 11 as the "Boyfriend Doctors" because they're the softest ones and tend to attract the most fangirls :/ It was meant as an insult, I think, but it really does suit 10 especially in this context! * 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (oh nononnoononono this wasn't caused by Catt's machine, I was thinking it fixes the entire thing, where the machine could be used to reverse the entire process by unraveling the folds created by the collective experiments all of us did ^^; oh cool cool I'm glad it wasn't too confusing :D I kinda want her to come back along with the introduction of The Traveller, have their arc finish and introduce another character that has to do with Rei/The Traveller's true past *wink*. Probably? Like an inkling of an idea. She will be extremely ... unstable coming back. Desperate for answers. Looking for a solution. She'll no longer be sociable. No longer be wandering the halls. etc. I imagine if she was able to come back, it was through perceived luck and skill and won't/refuse the fact that Catt was there all along. I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 2. Dustin. I love him so much. yup that's okay, I'm not planning on bringing Rei back soon anyways plus you have enough on your plate is evident also when should I bring Rei back or introduce The Traveller first *breathes* yup feels good *whispers* yup no prob I suppose you should if you feel really weird/it happens chronically/negative affects) (EDIT: WELP IT TURNS OUT THERE'S ALREADY A 'THE TRAVELLER' ... I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NOW) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (Ah, okay. I still like the idea of people blaming her for it though. It would make sense for people to come to that conclusion seeing as how I think only Catt and Dreamer/Nex are the only ones who directly mess with the spacetime continuum. True Past? Interesting. Oh dear, poor girl. Catt would be happy to see her, even if it wouldn't last very long. niether dude! They took an 80's horror movie and did all the writing bits correctly! Not to mention the special effects. :D I would introduce your Traveler character first. It sounds like that would make writing Rei's return easier down the road. As far as there already being a "The Traveler," character here, maybe you could call yours "The Migrant" or something. for thesauruses! :) *whispers* :3 Well, aside from being completely out of synch with my own timezone, there's not much negative about it. I'll see if it's still a problem by the next time I go see a doctor. In like, three years. :p ) 1 •Share › − Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 3 years ago * Wow! I have GOT to stop being rude! As for the naming thing, Starry Eyed's "the Traveller" was actually here first and "The Traveller" is not actually 10's daughter's real name. She's still too young to be considered a real Timelord, but she picked her title early because she wants to be just like her dad ( even though her name isn't the secret password to make Gallifrey come back so she doesn't technically need to hide it. ) My "The Traveller" would actually find it really funny that someone else "chose" her title too. I don't think having two identical names is a super big deal. Maybe one of them could always be "The Traveller" and the other one doesn't need "The" and can drop the formal article after their introduction? * 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed The Traveller • 3 years ago (nah it's fine man. I'll just change her name, that's just how it goes sometimes. Anyways she's just one character, the Traveller for you is your entire thing!) •Share › Avatar The Traveller Starry Eyed • 3 years ago • edited * You sure? I'd hate to see you be forced to do something that compromises your characters. I seriously don't mind sharing the title/ coming up with funky nicknames. In a lot of places, you're going to have two or ten people with the same name anyway so... . 3 . * 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed The Traveller • 3 years ago (nah really it's fine man, if we kept the same name everyone would get confused plus I already have some alternatives that fit The Traveller better) •Share › Avatar The Traveller Starry Eyed • 3 years ago * I don't think people would be super confused if the speakers were labeled differently. What truly matters is what you want. If you think your Traveller should be THE Traveller then she should! if you're not happy though, change it. Pay no mind to what other people think :) * 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed The Traveller • 3 years ago (yup I think I'll change it, easier for everyone and I already found some names. It's fine :D) 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Starry Eyed • 3 years ago * e ^ e ...okaaaaaaaaaay, if you say so... * •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed The Traveller • 3 years ago • edited (I DO SAY SO >:D) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (what? really? Um okay if that's wht you want, we could probablu frame you/her and make everyone think it's your/her's fault. Yeeeeeeeaaaah that's true. *evil laugh* oh I do love torturing all my characters >:D YOU KNOW THETHING THAT HAPPENED TO ELEVEN, it happened ... well not the telekenesis or the Upside-Down bit BUT the CIA was testing for the sort with sensory deprivation tanks and LSD until they were shut down. Search Project MKUltra, you won't regret it. Plus, unlike most conspiracy theories, this one is true Now that I've searched it, there are way more interesting names for The Traveller. Some of my favourites: rambler, tramp, barnstormer, gadabout, globetrotter, excursionist, haj, itinerant and last but not least, bum. *whispers* how can you whisper a face XD guuuuuuuuuuuuurl you have got to take care of yourself, I mean three years? You even have free healthcare! ALWAYS TAKE FREE STUFF) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (All you'd have to do is mention that it was Catt's machine that caused the bubble, and everyone else should do the rest. Fun, ain't it? Project MKUltra? I'll look into it, thanks! There ya go then! Problem solved. *whispers* ;3 I know, I just never get around to it and taking stuff for free always makes me feel guilty and uncomfortable. Like "I'm sure someone else needs this more than me." It honestly sucks.) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (ooooooh that's true, how much should we reveal about it? Like make it super obvious or just drop some hints? hell yeah *evil laugh* PLEASE DO I think I'll have a lot of fun introducing her >:3 *whispers* amazing 0o0 awwww you're such a precious beeeeaaaan :>) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago ("It's like we've fallen into a bubble of space and time, cut off from the rest of the universe!" Think that would be obvious enough? We're so mean to our brain children. Can't wait to meet her! *whispers* Thank you ^u^ o////o ) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited ( brain children? does that make us Zeus and them Athena? wat. that might explain why im a d*ck ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ GET READY SO MY sH*TTY DAUGHTER OF MEMES AND TIME COMING TO YOU IN A DISQUS CHANNEL NEAR YOU 2017 *whispers* *finger guns* eyyyyy awwww you're blushing you you cinnamon roll) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago ( A+ gif usage! XD It's actually a literary term I found in my dictionary. But yeah, I guess the comparison is viable. Aside from the part about you being a d*ck, because you're not. You're sassy and clever. Yay! ^u^ *whispers* XD >////< I- I am not! ) •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (oh and also wait Hyde without a Jekyll needs to be here can I do the pre-update dialog for the next one? I've got a really story prompt tanks ^^;) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (I don't think they'd mind. We always enjoy having guest writers! :D I only say "guest" because no one has stayed on permanently.) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (Really? huh. Has it just been us three for all this time? We really need to expand our waters) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (Maybe. But we can only recruit people who want/are able to be on for the updates. And that can be tricky.) 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (hm suppose that's true ... UNLESS WE FORCE THEM WE, THE UNICORN SQUAD, WILL FORCE EVERYONE TO JOIN OUR RANKS OR DIIIIIIIIIIIE. IT WILL BE GLORIOUS. IT WILL BE BEAUTIFUL. it will be awfully early in the morning. IT. WILL. BE. LITERARYYYYYYYYYYYYYY) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (How on Earth are we supposed to force people to write stupid early in the morning, over the internet?) •Share › Avatar The Traveller Starry Eyed • 3 years ago * Hey there! Forgive me for intruding but I couldn't help notice the topic of discussion. My characters mainly came here because Alicia's going to need a ride home ( when she decides to visit home ) so I doubt too many people know about them. Given my characters' field of study, I thought I ought to let you know that if you guys mess with the temporal field, they WILL get involved. Amongst my cast is the 10th Doctor, who is already aware of Catt's experiments and is watching her with wary eyes for exactly this reason. Preventing tears in the Time Space Continuum is literally his day job, so be prepared for grumpy TimeLord intervention . 3. * 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed The Traveller • 3 years ago (nah it's fine man, lots tail other conversations ... I too am guilty of not knowing who you are *whispers* I'm sorry. oh I was actually thinking that because of all our experiments, we stress the continuation of space and time and it naturally isolates this time and space. So, while it is messing around with the temporal field, it's not necessarily our fault? IN FACT you'll probably be a help in unraveling our time ooooooorrrrrrr you'll prevent us from doing it since we're technically making it worst by ... existing ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Starry Eyed • 3 years ago * Don't feel bad about not knowing us! We've maintained a pretty low profile. Not many of the arcs have much to do with them nowadays so there's not much of a reason for them to make themselves known. He already knew. He's always known. He was waiting for this to happen all along. I myself don't know a whole lot about Timey wimey stuff so we'll probably make it up as we go along, but temporal distortions are a regular thing for 10 so he's definitely qualified to fix this! You should expect him to be annoyingly nosy about it too. * 1 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed The Traveller • 3 years ago (huh I guess so, I never really seen you around amd according to your profile, you haven't really been commenting much NICE :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Hey people! You remember the webcomic The Search For Henry Jekyll? The artist has a store now with prints and stuff! I know it's not TGS, but still. Yay community support!) http://thesearchforhenryjek... 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (TSFHJ is so much fun!!! I encourage you all to read it if you haven't! <3 ) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Yaaaassss!)) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! So do you guys remember that picture my friend drew of Elise Hyde? Well it's on display now in my school!! TRPS ARE ON DISPLAY!!! SIde note: On the Glass Scientists Tumblog there's a fan picture of Hastie in fishnets for your viewing pleasure. ;) 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago NASTIE HASTIE HAS STRUCK AGAIN!!!! 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (HEY LOOK AT THIS COOL THING: http://www.grimlondon.com/ IT HAS ALL THE MYSTERIES AND URBAN LEGENDS OF LONDON it's really cool :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (*bitter mumbling* I'll be back in a few days unless my mom decides otherwise for NO REASON AT ALL) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy